Kagome's soul
by hieirocks16
Summary: Kagome gets mad at Inuyasha.....again! But he finds a book labeled Kagome's soul.....what could be in this book?


I don't own Inuyasha or anything else in this fic but the idea and the  
poem! For this chapter anyway! R&R!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome's soul  
  
Inuyasha dug though Kagome's large yellow backpack; his ears twitched excitedly ready to alert him of anyone coming. "What in the seven Hells is this stuff?" He asked aloud, having picked up a game boy. Shaking his head  
he put it back.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha hurry up!"  
  
"I can't find it!" He snapped back.  
  
Kagome walked over and pointed to a rock with the ramen packets on it.  
"See? Right there!" She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Feh you put it there, wench!" He growled feeling like an idiot.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes in furry, Inuyasha's eyes filled with dread.  
"SIT!!!" She screamed and snatched the backpack away from him, Stomping  
past Miroku, who ducked and covered.  
  
Inuyasha slammed to the ground; pain and shock ran though his spine. He  
growled in defeat, digging his claws into the soft leather of the book. "Wait.what book?" Glancing at his hand he found a small black leather book,  
with gold writing that read Kagome's soul.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called to her ally. "Where are you going?"  
  
The priestess stopped. "Sango.tell everyone I need to go home for a while."  
With that said he disappeared into the well.  
  
Sango blinked a few times, and then ran off to do the job. "What did  
Inuyasha do now?" She asked Miroku with a bored look.  
  
"Just the usual." He answered causally, and then gave Sango his 'usual'  
greeting.  
  
With her eye twitch she pulled out her five-foot boomerang. "PERVERT!" She bellowed and proceeded to bash his head in. Shippou watched this go on for a while and gave up. "Kagome's sure to return soon Shippou!" Sango told him  
with a grin after Miroku was well beaten. Miroku just twitched.  
  
"Not if what Inuyasha did is really bad this time! He always ruins  
everything!" Shippou said pounding a small fist into a log. Sango and  
Miroku sighed, knowing that what the kit had said had some truth to it.  
  
Inuyasha growled as his 'friends'. He hadn't even done anything this time! And yet there they were judging it was him who did something wrong. "Feh be that way!" He scoffed, turning his attention to the book. Looking hard at the words he sounded them out for himself. "Ka-go-meh-s.so-ul." "Why would she put her soul in a book?" He wondered and opened it to the first page.  
  
It had a bunch of writing most of it saying dedicated to and such. He saw his name but ignored it. Turning the page something caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Kagome laughing at her house at something. He didn't remember the picture being taken. "Kagome's mom must have done it!" He  
smiled remembering that Souta, her little brother had just spilled cold milk on his pants and jumped up doing a funny dance trying to get it off.  
  
He turned the page again finding a small poem. His eyes widened.it was  
called Me to Inuyasha, by Kagome. Slowly he read the words having to  
sound a few out.  
  
His golden eyes shine with love and sharing.  
He refuses to show his caring.  
  
But someday I'll break him free,  
Then he'll fall in love with me.  
  
The past forgotten and lost,  
At almost any cost.  
It all started with a crystal ball  
When the priestess took the fall  
That his demon seemed to call  
  
Demon child human kin,  
Neither letting him in.  
  
Past secrets soon revealed  
Though some should have remained sealed  
  
But someday I'll break him free,  
Then he'll fall in love with me  
  
He read it over and over, to see if he took it wrong. But no.it was clear there in the pink pen she'd used. She loved him and wanted him to love her  
back. He shut the book, not brave enough to read the rest of the words written in its pages. He tucked it away into his sleeve, he might read it  
later. "Kagome.why?" He asked no one.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!! Thanks! Send in any poems or ideas for the story line. I'll  
give you full credit. Should I keep going? 


End file.
